Universal's World of Creatures/Animal list
List of animals that can be found at any lands and animal exhibit attractions at Universal Metazoa theme park at Universal Baton Rouge Resort. Exotic Gardens Invertebrates * Amano Shrimp (Caridina multidentata) * Tiger Crayfish (Cherax peknyi) Fish * African Banded Barb (Barbus fasciolatus) * African Minnow (Barbus thysi) * Amazon Puffer (Colomesus asellus) * Asian Arowana (Scleropages formosus) * Auratus Cichlid (Melanochromis auratus) * Azure Cichlid (Sciaenochromis fryeri) * Bala Shark (Balantiocheilos melanopterus) * Butterfly Barb (Barbus hulstaerti) * Blackspot Barb (Dawkinsia filamentosa) * Blind Cave Tetra (Astyanax mexicanus) * Bumphead Cichlid (Cyrtocara moorii) * Celestial Pearl Danio (Celestichthys margaritatus) * Ceylonese Combtail (Belontia signata) * Cherry Barb (Puntius titteya) * Climbing Perch (Anabas testudineus) * Congo Characin (Brycinus longipinnis) * Congo Logsucker (Garra congoensis) * Congo Squeaker (Synodontis pleurops) * Congo Tetra (Phenacogrammus interruptus) * Coptodon Cichlid (Coptodon louka) * Electric Catfish (Malapterurus electricus) * Eyespot Rasbora (Brevidora dorsiocellata) * Five-Spot Cichlid (Fossorochromis rostratus) * Five-Star General Cichlid (Hemichromis elongatus) * Flavus Zebra Cichlid (Pseudotropheus flavus) * Four-eyed Fish (Anableps anableps) * Freshwater Butterflyfish (Pantodon buchholzi) * Freshwater Pipefish (Doryichthys boaja) * Giant Gourami (Osphronemus goramy) * Giant Pangasius (Pangasius sanitwongsei) * Giraffe Catfish (Auchenoglanis occidentalis) * Golden Belly Barb (Hypsibarbus wetmorei) * Golden Topminnow (Fundulus chrysotus) * Grant's Malawi Cichlid (Aulonocara stuartgranti) * Halfbeak (Nomorhamphus liemi) * Harlequin Rasbora (Trigonostigma heteromorpha) * Harlequin Sharkminnow (Labeo cyclorhynchus) * Honeysucker Loach (Gyrinocheilus aymonieri) * Hoven's Carp (Leptobarbus hoevenii) * Howong Betta (Betta unimaculata) * Indian Featherback (Chitala chitala) * Indian Glass Catfish (Kryptopterus vitreolus) * Kadango Cichlid (Copadichromis borleyi) * Kissing Gourami (Helostoma temminckii) * Koi Carp (Cyprinus carpio haematopterus) * Lined Suckerfish (Sewellia lineolata) * Ornate Bichir (Polypterus ornatipinnis) * Pearl Gourami (Trichopodus leerii) * Peter's Elephantnose Fish (Gnathonemus petersii) * Red-tailed Black Shark (Epalzeorhynchos bicolor) * Scrapermouth Mbuna (Labeotropheus trewavasae) * Siamese Algae Eater (Crossochelius oblongus) * Six-banded Distichodus (Distichodus sexfasciatus) * Snakehead (Channa pleurophthalma) * Superior Red Cichlid (Iodotropheus sprengerae) * Twostripe Lyretail (Aphyosemion bivittatum) * Upside-down Catfish (Synodontis nigriventris) * White Cloud Mountain Minnow (Tanichthys albonubes) * Yellow Neon Rasbora (Microdevario kubotai) * Yellow Tropheops (Tropheops tropheops) * Zebrafish (Danio rerio) * Zebra Mbuna (Maylandia zebra) Amphibians * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * African Common Toad (Amietophrynus gutturalis) * American Green Tree Frog (Hyla cinerea) * Argentine Horned Frog (Ceratophrys ornata) * Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) * Borneo Eared Frog (Polypedates otilophus) * Budgett's Frog (Lepidobatrachus laevis) * Cayenne Caecilian (Typhlonectes compressicauda) * Chinese Fire Belly Newt (Cynops orientalis) * Chinese Flying Frog (Rhacophorus dennysi) * Common Green Frog (Hylarana erythraea) * Common Mudpuppy (Necturus maculosus) * Common Tree Frog (Polypedates leucomystax) * Eastern Spadefoot (Leptobrachium hasseltii) * Himalayan Newt (Tylototriton verrucosus) * Iberian Ribbed Newt (Pleurodeles waltl) * Kaiser's Spotted Newt (Neurergus kaiseri) * Long-nosed Horned Frog (Megophrys nasuta) * Malayan Toad (Pedostibes hosii) * Oriental Fire-bellied Toad (Bombina orientalis) * Spotted Salamander (Ambystoma maculatum) * Tiger Salamander (Ambystoma tigrinum) * Vietnamese Mossy Frog (Theloderma corticale) Reptiles * African Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) * Aldabra Giant Tortoise (Aldabrachelys gigantea) * Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) * Amboina Sailfin Lizard (Hydrosaurus amboinensis) * Asian Vine Snake (Ahaetulla prasina) * Ball Python (Python regius) * Broad-banded Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix laticinctus) * Bronze Grass Skink (Eutropis macularia) * Brown Tree Snake (Boiga irregularis) * Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) * Burmese Star Tortoise (Geochelone platynota) * Burton's Legless Lizard (Lialis burtonis) * Colombian Rainbow Boa (Epicrates maurus) * Common House Gecko (Hemidactylus frenatus) * Common Pine Snake (Pituophis melanoleucus) * Eastern Green Mamba (Dendroaspis angusticeps) * Eyelash Viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) * False Map Turtle (Graptemys pseudogeographica) * Fiji Banded Iguana (Brachylophus fasciatus) * Florida Cottonmouth (Agkistrodon piscivorus) * Florida Kingsnake (Lampropeltis getula floridana) * Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica) * Gold Tegu (Tupinambus teguixin) * Grandidier's Madagascar Swift (Oplurus grandidieri) * Ibiza Wall Lizard (Podarcis pityusensis) * Indian Cobra (Naja naja) * Japalura Tree Dragon (Japalura splendida) * Kenyan Rock Agama (Agama lionotus) * Knight Anole (Anolis equestris) * Leopard Gecko (Eublepharis macularis) * Mangrove Snake (Boiga dendrophila) * Mountain Horned Dragon (Acanthosaura capra) * New Caledonian Giant Gecko (Rhacodactylus leachianus) * Peruvian Bush Anole (Polychrus peruvianus) * Pig-nosed Turtle (Carettochelys insculpta) * Prehensile-tailed Skink (Corucia zebrata) * Razor-backed Musk Turtle (Sternotherus carinatus) * Rhinoceros Ratsnake (Rhynchophis boulengeri) * Rock Monitor (Varanus albigularis) * San Francisco Garter Snake (Thamnophis sirtalis tetrataenia) * Sheltopusik (Pseudopus apodus) * Skunk Gecko (Gekko vittatus) * Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) * Tropical Girdled Lizard (Cordylus tropidosternum) * Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) * Wagler's Pit Viper (Tropidolaemus wagleri) * Western Hognose Snake (Heterodon nasicus) * White-lipped Pit Viper (Trimeresurus albolabris) Birds * Abdim's Stork (Ciconia abdimii) * African Jacana (Actophilornis africanus) * African Openbill (Anastomus lamelligerus) * African Pygmy Goose (Nettapus auritus) * African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) * African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) * American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) * Black Crowned Crane (Balearica pavonina) * Blue-headed Macaw (Primolius couloni) * Blyth's Hornbill (Rhyticeros plicatus) * Cape York Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus aterrimus) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Chilean Flamingo (Phoenicopterus chilensis) * Citron-crested Cockatoo (Cacatua sulphurea citrinocristata) * Coral-billed Ground Cuckoo (Carpococcyx renauldi) * Cuban Amazon (Amazona leucocephala) * Double Yellow-headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) * Goliath Heron (Ardea goliath) * Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) * Hartlaub's Duck (Pteronetta hartlaubii) * Horned Parakeet (Eunymphicus cornutus) * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Kagu (Rhynochetos jubatus) * Kea (Nestor notabilis) * Lilac-crowned Amazon (Amazona finschi) * Nene (Branta sandvicensis) * Papuan Mountain Pigeon (Gymnophaps albertisii) * Pesquet's Parrot (Psittrichas fulgidus) * Puerto Rican Amazon (Amazona vittata) * Raggiana Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) * Red-browed Amazon (Amazona rhodocorytha) * Red-fan Parrot (Deroptyus accipitrinus) * Salmon-crested Cockatoo (Cacatua moluccensis) * Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) * White-backed Duck (Thalassornis leuconotus) * White-breasted Cormorant (Phalacrocorax lucidus) * White-eared Catbird (Ailuroedus buccoides) * White-fronted Amazon (Amazona albifrons) * Yellow-billed Duck (Anas undulata) Mammals * Brazilian Porcupine (Coendou prehensilis) * Desmarest's Hutia (Capromys pilorides) * Kinkajou (Potos flavus) * Matschie's Tree-kangaroo (Dendrolagus matschiei) * DeBrazza's Guenon (Cercopithecus neglectus) * Northern Treeshrew (Tupaia belangeri) * Oriental Small-clawed Otter (Aonyx cinerea) * Pygmy Slow Loris (Nycticebus pygmaeus) Out of Africa Journeys Fish * Grass Carp Birds * Abyssinian Ground Hornbill * African Yellow White-eye * Bare-faced Go-Away-Bird * Bateleur * Bearded Barbet * Blacksmith Lapwing * Blue-bellied Roller * Blue-capped Cordon-Bleu * Blue-naped Mousebird * Brown-hooded Kingfisher * Common Bulbul * Congo African Grey Parrot * Egyptian Goose * Egyptian Plover * Golden-breasted Starling * Greater Flamingo * Grey Crowned Crane * Griffon Vulture * Helmeted Guineafowl * Hoopoe * Kori Bustard * Lesser Flamingo * Livingstone's Turaco * Long-tailed Paradise Whydah * Marabou Stork * Northern Carmine Bee-eater * Pied Crow * Pink-backed Pelican * Purple Grenadier * Pygmy Falcon * Red-and-Yellow Barbet * Red-billed Hornbill * Red-billed Oxpecker * Red-faced Crimsonwing * Rueppell's Vulture * Saddle-billed Stork * Secretary Bird * Senegal Parrot * Southern Ostrich * Southern Red Bishop * Spotted Thick-knee * Superb Starling * Taveta Weaver * Three-banded Plover * Violet-backed Starling * Violet Turaco * Wattled Starling * White-crowned Robin-Chat * Yellow-collared Lovebird * Yellow-necked Spurfowl Mammals * Aardvark * African Bush Elephant * African Crested Porcupine * African Lion * African Wild Dog * Ankole Cattle * Bat-eared Fox * Blesbok * Blue Wildebeest * Cape Ratel * Cheetah * Common Dwarf Mongoose * Common Eland * Congo Forest Buffalo * Diana Monkey * Ellipsen Waterbuck * Grant's Zebra * Greater Kudu * Hippopotamus * Impala * Kirk's Dik-dik * Mandrill * Mantled Guereza * Meerkat * Mountain Bongo * Nolan Warthog * Okapi * Olive Baboon * Patas Monkey * Red River Hog * Rothschild's Giraffe * Rufous Elephant Shrew * Sable Antelope * Serval * Sitatunga * Southern Gerenuk * Southern White Rhinoceros * Spotted Hyena * Springbok * Yellow-backed Duiker The Island of Madagascar/Madagascar Trails Fish * Powder-blue Panchax * Zona Amphibians * False Tomato Frog * Golden Mantella * Green Mantella Reptiles * Angonoka Tortoise * Giant Leaf-tailed Gecko * Madagascar Giant Day Gecko * Malagasy Leaf-nosed Snake * Malagasy Tree Boa * Nile Crocodile * Panther Chameleon * Parson's Chameleon * Yellow-headed Day Gecko Birds * African Penguin * Bernier's Teal * Crested Coua * Grey-headed Lovebird * Lesser Vasa Parrot * Long-tailed Ground Roller * Madagascan Blue Pigeon * Madagascan Ibis * Madagascan Partridge * Red Fody Mammals * Eastern Ring-tailed Mongoose * Fossa * Grey Mouse Lemur * Lesser Hedgehog Tenrec * Malagasy Giant Rat * Pygmy Hippopotamus * Red Ruffed Lemur * Ring-tailed Lemur * Rodriguez Flying Fox * White-headed Lemur The Eastern Exotic Walkway Reptiles * Asian Forest Tortoise * Asian Leaf Turtle * Black Pond Turtle * Chinese Pond Turtle * Chinese Water Dragon * Gharial * Vietnamese Pond Turtle Birds * Asian Fairy-bluebird * Baer's Pochard * Baikal Teal * Bali Myna * Bar-headed Goose * Bearded Vulture * Beautiful Fruit Dove * Black-naped Oriole * Blue-crowned Hanging Parrot * Blue-crowned Laughingthrush * Blue Eared Pheasant * Bornean Crested Fireback * Brahminy Kite * Brahminy Starling * Chestnut-backed Thrush * Chestnut-winged Laughingthrush * Cinnamon Ground Dove * Common Hill Myna * Common Shelduck * Demoiselle Crane * Garganey * Great Argus * Greater Scaup * Great Indian Hornbill * Green Broadbill * Himalayan Monal * Indian Spot-billed Duck * Indochinese Green Magpie * Jambu Fruit Dove * Javan Banded Pitta * Kalij Pheasant * King Quail * Lady Amherst's Pheasant * Luzon Bleeding-heart * Malay Chicken * Mandarin Duck * Mongolian Ring-necked Pheasant * Mountain Peacock-pheasant * Mrs. Hume's Pheasant * Nicobar Pigeon * Northern Pintail * Oriental Magpie-robin * Palawan Peacock-pheasant * Pheasant Pigeon * Philippine Duck * Pied Imperial Pigeon * Plum-headed Parakeet * Radjah Shelduck * Red-billed Blue Magpie * Red-billed Leiothrix * Red-breasted Goose * Red-crested Pochard * Red-crowned Crane * Red Junglefowl * Red-whiskered Bulbul * Reeves's Pheasant * Roulroul Partridge * Sarus Crane * Scaly-sided Merganser * Siamese Fireback * Southern Crowned Pigeon * Temminck's Tragopan * Timor Sparrow * Western Capercaillie * White-naped Crane * White-rumped Munia Mammals * Amur Leopard * Bharal * Binturong * Blackbuck * Bornean Bearded Pig * Bukharan Markhor * Chital * Clouded Leopard * Crab-eating Macaque * Domestic Yak * Fishing Cat * Greater Mouse-deer * Himalayan Tahr * Japanese Serow * Javan Banteng * Kiangsi Dhole * Large Flying Fox * Lar Gibbon * Malayan Sun Bear * Mishmi Takin * Nilgai * Northern Luzon Giant Gloud Rat * Northern Plains Grey Langur * North Sulawesi Babirusa * Prevost's Squirrel * Raccoon Dog * Reeves's Muntjac (Muntiacus reevesi) * Rusty-spotted Cat * Snow Leopard * Sumatran Tiger * Tufted Deer * Visayan Spotted Deer Panda Kingdom Birds * Chinese Bamboo Partridge (Bambusicola thoracicus) * Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) Mammals * Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) * Western Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens fulgens) Latin Wilderness Birds * Bare-faced Curassow * Black-necked Aracari * Black-necked Swan * Boat-billed Heron * Coscoroba Swan * Golden-headed Quetzal * Grey-winged Trumpeter * Harpy Eagle * Hyacinth Macaw * Military Macaw * Puna Teal * Red-and-Green Macaw * Red-legged Seriema * Roseate Spoonbill * Rosy-billed Pochard * Ruddy Duck * Rufous-vented Chachalaca * Scarlet Ibis * Southern Lapwing * Southern Screamer * Sun Parakeet * Toco Toucan * White-faced Whistling Duck * White Woodpecker Mammals * Black Howler Monkey * Brazilian Tapir * Capybara * Emperor Tamarin * Giant Anteater * Jaguar * Lowland Paca * Maned Wolf * South American Coati * Southern Pudu * Tayra * White-faced Saki * White-headed Capuchin Amazon Dome Invertebrates * Spike-topped Apple Snail * Vampire Shrimp Fish * Agassiz's Dwarf Cichlid * Amazon Leaffish * Arapaima * Banded Leporinus * Barred Sorubim * Black Ghost Knifefish * Black Phantom Tetra * Blue Discus * Bushymouth Catfish * Common Pleco * Electric Eel * Firehead Tetra * Firemouth Cichlid * Flame Tetra * Freshwater Angelfish * Green Swordtail * Guppy * Jack Dempsey * Marbled Hatchetfish * Neon Tetra * Ocellate River Stingray * Oscar Cichlid * Panda Corydoras * Pearl Cichlid * Peppered Corydoras * Porcupine River Stingray * Ram Cichlid * Red-bellied Piranha * Redhook Myleus * Redhump Eartheater * Redtail Catfish * Ripsaw catfish * Serpae Tetra * Silver Arowana * Slender Hemiodus * Southern Platyfish * Spotted Pleco * Spraying Characin * Sterba's Corydoras * Striped Corydoras * Striped Headstander * Sturgeon Catfish * Tambaqui Amphibians * Amazon Milky Frog * Amazon Poison Frog * Antilles Coquí * Blue Poison-dart Frog * Cane Toad * Common Suriname Toad * Golden Poison Frog * Phantasmal Poison Frog * Red-eyed Tree Frog * Splashback Poison Frog * Strawberry Poison Frog * Waxy Monkey Tree Frog * Yellow-banded Poison-dart Frog Reptiles * Brown Anole * Cuvier's Dwarf Caiman * Green Anaconda * Green Iguana * Matamata * Northern Caiman Lizard * Plumed Basilisk * Red-footed Tortoise * Red-tailed Boa Constrictor * Yellow-spotted Amazon River Turtle Birds * Andean Cock-of-the-Rock * Black-crowned Night Heron * Black-necked Stilt * Blue-and-Yellow Macaw * Blue-crowned Motmot * Blue Dacnis * Blue-Grey Tanager * Blue Manakin * Blue-throated Piping Guan * Burrowing Parrot * Channel-billed Toucan * Comb Duck * Fulvous Whistling Duck * Giant Wood Rail * Great Kiskadee * Guira Cuckoo * Jandaya Parakeet * Purple Honeycreeper * Red-cowled Cardinal * Ringed Teal * Ruby-topaz Hummingbird * Ruddy Ground Dove * Scarlet-headed Blackbird * Screaming Piha * Sunbittern * Tataupa Tinamou * Ultramarine Grosbeak * White-vented Euphonia * Yellow-rumped Cacique Mammals * Antillean Manatee * Big Hairy Armadillo * Common Squirrel Monkey * Giant River Otter * Goeldi's Marmoset * Golden Lion Tamarin * Linnaeus's Two-toed Sloth * Three-toed Sloth * Ocelot * Pygmy Marmoset * Red-rumped Agouti * Southern Tamandua Habitat Reef Invertebrates * Atlantic Blue Crab * Banded Cleaner Shrimp * Bat Star * Brittle Sea Star * Bubble Coral * Caribbean Spiny Lobster * Thinstripe Hermit Crab * Colt Coral * Dragon-eye Coral * Fish-eating Anemone * Giant Clam * Giant Green Anemone * Green Seaweed Urchin * Hammer Coral * Horned Sea Star * Japanese Spider Crab * Leather Coral * Long-spined Sea Urchin * Magnificent Sea Anemone * Peppermint Shrimp * Purple Sea Star * Purple Sea Urchin * Red Cushion Sea Star * Red Mushroom Anemone * Sea Cucumber * Slate Pencil Sea Urchin * Squat Shrimp * Sunflower Seastar * Tiger Pistol Shrimp * Western Sand Dollar * Yellowline Arrow Crab Fish * Achilles Tang * Andaman Damselfish * Arabian Angelfish * Arc-eye Hawkfish * Atlantic Blue Tang * Banded Pipefish * Banggai Cardinalfish * Barred Flagtail * Barred Spinefoot * Bermuda Blue Angelfish * Bicolor Dottyback * Bicolor Goatfish * Big-belly Seahorse * Blueband Goby * Bluecheek Butterflyfish * Blueface Angelfish * Blue Damselfish * Blue Hamlet * Blue Parrotfish * Bluespine Unicornfish * Bonnethead * Broomtail Wrasse * Brownbanded Bamboo Shark * Cabezon * Chinese Trumpetfish * Clown Coris * Clown Triggerfish * Comet * Common Parrotfish * Convict Blenny * Copper Rockfish * Cownose Ray * Crowned Squirrelfish * Doctorfish Tang * Doubleband Surgeonfish * Emperor Red Snapper * Fimbriated Moray * Fire Goby * Flame Angelfish * Flying Gurnard * Foureye Butterflyfish * Foxface Rabbitfish * French Angelfish * Garibaldi * Giant Kelpfish * Goldsaddle Goatfish * Green Birdmouth Wrasse * Green Chromis * Green Moray * Hardhead Catfish * Harlequin Tuskfish * Hawaiian Pufferfish * High-Hat * Horn Shark * Humpback Grouper * Jack-knifefish * Jewel Damselfish * Kelp Greenling * King Solomo Basslet * Kole Tang * Lagoon Triggerfish * Leaflip Grouper * Leaf Scorpionfish * Leafy Sea Dragon * Leopard Moray Eel * Lined Seahorse * Longhorn Cowfish * Longnose Hawkfish * Long-spine Porcupinefish * Longspine Snipefish * Lookdown * Lumpsucker * Magnificent Rabbitfish * Mandarinfish * Map Puffer * Mediterranean Basslet * Moon Wrasse * Moorish Idol * Neon Goby * Ocellaris Clownfish * Opaleye * Orange-spine Unicornfish * Orange Spotted Filefish * Pacific Ocean Perch * Painted Greenling * Palometa * Papuan Toby * Pastel-green Wrasse * Peacock Hind * Pearlscale Butterflyfish * Pennant Coralfish * Pile Perch * Pineapplefish * Planehead Filefish * Plate Fish * Popeye Catalufa * Porkfish * Powder-blue Tang * Purple Tang * Queen Coris * Queen Triggerfish * Raccoon Butterflyfish * Razorfish * Redcoat * Red Lionfish * Red Sea Clownfish * Regal Tang * Reindeer Wrasse * Ribbon eel * Rippled Triggerfish * Royal Angelfish * Royal Gramma * Saddled Blenny * Sailfin Tang * Sand Tilefish * Scribbled Angelfish * Sebae Clownfish * Sergeant Major * Slender Seahorse * Sohal Surgeonfish * Spanish Hogfish * Splitfin Flashlightfish * Spotted Garden Eel * Spotted Ratfish * Spotted Wrasse * Stonefish * Stoplight Parrotfish * Striped Seaperch * Swellshark * Tarry Hogfish * Threadfin Butterflyfish * Toadfish * Two-spined Angelfish * Valentinni's Sharp-nosed Puffer * Warty Frogfish * Weedy Sea Dragon * White-barred Goby * Whitetail Dascyllus * Wolf Eel * Yellowback Anthias * Yellowbanded Sweetlips * Yellow Boxfish * Yellow-headed Jawfish * Yellow Longnose Butterflyfish * Yellow Prawn-Goby * Yellowtail Damselfish * Yellow Tang Mammals * Common Bottlenose Dolphin Seals and Sea Lion Habitat Mammals * California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Pacific Common Seal (Phoca vitulina richardsi) Polar Wildlife Birds * Black Brant (Branta bernicla nigricans) * Black Guillemot (Cepphus grylle) * Chinstrap Penguin (Pygoscelis antarcticus) * Crested Auklet (Aethia cristatella) * Fuegian Steamer Duck (Tachyeres pteneres) * Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) * Harlequin Duck (Histrionicus histrionicus) * Humboldt Penguin (Spheniscus humboldti) * Inca Tern (Larosterna inca) * King Eider (Somateria spectabilis) * King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus) * Long-tailed Duck (Clangula hyemalis) * Mew Gull (Larus canus brachyrhynchus) * Northern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes moseleyi) * Spectacled Eider (Somateria fischeri) * Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) Mammals * Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) * Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) Jaws Alive Fish * Atlantic Spadefish * Blacktip Reef Shark * Blue Blanquillo * Bluespotted Stingray * Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse * Blue Striped Grunt * Bluestripe Snapper * Bowmouth Guitarfish * Cobia * Common Shovelnose Ray * Crevalle Jack * Elongate Surgeonfish * Emperor Angelfish * Golden Trevally * Great White Shark * Grey Angelfish * Grey Reef Shark * Guineafowl Puffer * Harlequin Sweetlips * Hogfish * Humpback Red Snapper * Humphead Wrasse * Indian Threadfish * Nurse Shark * Orbicular Batfish * Potato Cod * Redbelly Yellowtail Fusilier * Red Drum * Redtooth Triggerfish * Sand Steenbras * Sand Tiger Shark * Silver Moony * Southern Stingray * Spotted Eagle Ray * Whitetip Reef Shark * Zebra Shark Jellyfish Encounter Invertebrates * Australian Spotted Jellyfish (Phyllorhiza punctata) * Pacific Sea Nettle (Chrysaora fuscescens) Encounters of Ancient Survivors Invertebrates * Fiddler Crab * Mangrove Horseshoe Crab Fish * Alligator Gar * American Paddlefish * Atlantic Mudskipper * Australian Lungfish * Banded Archerfish * Black Crappie * Blue Catfish * Boeseman's Rainbowfish * Bowfin * Eastern Mosquitofish * Fork-tailed Rainbowfish * Greenside Darter * Lake Kutubu Rainbowfish * Lake Sturgeon * Largemouth Bass * Orbiculate Cardinalfish * Peacock Gudgeon * Pumpkinseed * Spotted Gar * Spotted Scat * Yellow Bullhead Amphibians * African Clawed Frog * Chinese Giant Salamander Reptiles * American Alligator * Australian Water Dragon * Black Spiny-tailed Iguana * Blue-spotted Tree Monitor * Chinese Crocodile Lizard * Crocodile Monitor * Cuban Crocodile * Eastern Long-necked Turtle * Florida Softshell Turtle * Green Tree Python * Jackson's Chameleon * Komodo Dragon * Northern Tuatara * Red Spitting Cobra * Rhinoceros Iguana * Giant Girdled Lizard (Smaug giganteus) * Pancake Tortoise (Malacochersus tornieri) * Sudan Plated Lizard (Gerrhosaurus major) * African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) Birds * Elegant Crested Tinamou Mammals * Virginia Opossum Hyraxes Encounter Mammals * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) Wild Woods of America Amphibians * American Bullfrog * Northern Leopard Frog Reptiles * Cumberland Slider * Red-eared Slider Birds * American Coot * American Goldfinch * American Kestrel * American Robin * Baltimore Oriole * Barn Swallow * Belted Kingfisher * Black-billed Magpie * Black-capped Chickadee * Blue Jay * Blue-winged Teal * Blue-winged Warbler * Bohemian Waxwing * Bufflehead * Canada Goose * Canvasback * Cinnamon Teal * Common Grackle * Dark-eyed Junco * Eastern Wild Turkey * Emperor Goose * Florida Sandhill Crane * Gadwall * Green-winged Teal * Hooded Merganser * Mallard * Mottled Duck * Mourning Dove * Northern Bobwhite * Northern Cardinal * Northern Crested Caracara * Northern Great-horned Owl * Peregrine Falcon * Pileated Woodpecker * Red-tailed Hawk * Red-winged Blackbird * Ring-necked Duck * Rose-breasted Grosbeak * Ruby-throated Hummingbird * Ruffed Grouse * Southern Bald Eagle * Trumpeter Swan * Tufted Titmouse * Wood Duck Mammals * American Mink * Bobcat * Boreal Woodland Caribou * British Columbian Fox (Vulpes vulpes abietorum) * Canadian Beaver * Common Raccoon * Eastern Cottontail * Eastern Grey Squirrel * Grey Wolf * Groundhog * Moose * Mountain Goat * North American Cougar * North American Porcupine * North American River Otter * Northern White-tailed Deer * Rocky Mountain Elk * Striped Skunk * Wolverine * Wood Bison Bears Mammals * American Black Bear (Ursus americanus americanus) * Kodiak Bear (Ursus arctos middendorffii) Owl's Cave Birds * American Barn Owl (Tyto alba furcata) * Eastern Screech Owl (Megascops asio) * Great Grey Owl (Strix nebulosa) * Northern Hawk-owl (Surnia ulula) * Northern White-faced Owl (Ptilopsis leucotis) * Oriental Bay Owl (Phodilus badius) * Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) * Southern Boobook (Ninox boobook) * Spectacled Owl (Pulsatrix perspicillata) * Spotted Eagle-Owl (Bubo africanus) * Ural Owl (Strix uralensis) Dracula’s Lair of Bats Mammals * Egyptian Fruit Bat (Rousettus aegyptiacus) * Pallas's Long-tongued Bat (Glossophaga soricina) * Seba's Short-tailed Bat (Carollia perspicillata) * TBA Encounter of the Planet of the Apes/Showbiz Apes Mammals * Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes troglodytes) * Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelii) * Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) House of Bugs Invertebrates * African Giant Millipede * Asian Forest Scorpion * Atlas Moth * Bermuda Land Crab * Blue Glassy Tiger * Caucasus Beetle * Cave Cricket * Central American Giant Cave Cockroach * Chilean Rose Tarantula * Chloe Cracker * Coconut Crab * Common Green Birdwing * Common Postman * Congo Cockchafer * Costa Rican Zebra Tarantula * Diving Beetle * Eastern Black Swallowtail * Eastern Hercules Beetle * Eastern Lubber Grasshopper * Flame-bordered Charaxes * Giant African Snail * Giant Owl * Giant Prickly Stick Insect * Giant Vinegaroon * Golden Orb Weaver Spider * Greater Eggfly * Green Banded Peacock * Horsehead Grasshopper * Indian Ornamental * Jade-headed Buffalo Beetle * Julia Longwing * Jungle Nymph * Leafcutter Ant * Luna Moth * Madagascar Hissing Cockroach * Monarch Butterfly * Orange-banded Shoemaker * Orchid Mantis * Painted Lady Butterfly * Paper Kite * Peleides Blue Morpho * Peruvian Stick Insect * Scarlet Mormon * Southern Two-striped Walkingstick * Tinfoil Beetle * Two-spotted Assassin Bug * Walking Leaf * Wandering Violin * Western Honey Bee * Zebra Longwing Fish * Goldfish Reptiles * African Fat-tailed Gecko * California Kingsnake * Common Egg-eating Snake * Corn Snake * Hermann's Tortoise Mammals * Degu * Djungarian Hamster * Golden Hamster * Long-eared Hedgehog * Long-tailed Chinchilla * Naked Mole Rat * Perdido Key Beach Mouse * Siberian Chipmunk * Steppe Lemming Encounters of Squids and Other Cephalopods Invertebrates * Bigfin Reef Squid (Sepioteuthis lessoniana) * Chambered Nautilus (Nautilus pompilius) * Common Cuttlefish (Sepia officinalis) * Day Octopus (Octopus cyanea) * Flamboyant Cuttlefish (Metasepia pfefferi) * Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) * Mimic Octopus (Thaumoctopus mimicus) * Stumpy Cuttlefish (Sepia bandensis) Rat & Mice Corner Mammals * Barbary Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys barbarus) * Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) * Cairo Spiny Mouse (Acomys cahirinus) * Mongolian Gerbil (Meriones unguiculatus) Babe's Petting Barn/Orson's Petting Barn Birds * American Buff Goose (Anser anser domesticus) * Araucana (Gallus gallus domesticus) * Aylesbury Duck (Anas platyrhynchos domesticus) * Cayuga Duck (Anas platyrhynchos domesticus) * Chinese Goose (Anser cygnoides) * Domestic Canary (Serinus canaria domestica) * New Hampshire Chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) * Plymouth Rock Chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) * Swedish Blue Duck (Anas platyrhynchos domesticus) Mammals * Alpaca (Vicugna pacos) * American Fuzzy Lop (Oryctolagus cuniculus) * American Quarter Horse (Equus ferus caballus) * Appaloosa (Equus ferus caballus) * Belgian Hare (Oryctolagus cuniculus) * Californian Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) * Cameroon Sheep (Ovis aries) * Dahomey Cattle (Bos taurus) * Domestic Ferret (Mustela putorius furo) * Duroc (Sus scrofa domesticus) * Guinea Pig (Cavia porcellus) * Hereford Cattle (Bos taurus) * Italian Mediterranean Buffalo (Bubalus bubalis) * Miniature Donkey (Equus asinus) * Miniature Pony (Equus ferus caballus) * Peacock Goat (Capra aegagrus hircus) * Pygmy Goat (Capra aegagrus hircus) * Skudde (Ovis aries) * Vietnamese Pot-bellied Pig (Sus scrofa domesticus) Outback Amphibians * Australian Green Tree Frog Reptiles * Amethystine Python * Central Bearded Dragon * Common Death Adder * Eastern Blue-tongued Lizard * Eastern Brown Snake * Frilled Lizard * Gidgee Skink * Inland Taipan * Saltwater Crocodile * Smooth Knob-tailed Gecko * Spiny-tailed Monitor * Woma Python Birds * Australian Brushturkey * Australian King Parrot * Australian Shelduck * Australian Wood Duck * Black Swan * Blue-faced Honeyeater * Blue-streaked Lory * Budgerigar * Cape Barren Goose * Chestnut Teal * Cockatiel * Common Bronzewing * Crested Pigeon * Crimson Rosella * Diamond Dove * Diamond Firetail * Dusky Lory * Emu * Freckled Duck * Galah * Gouldian Finch * Laughing Kookaburra * Long-tailed Finch * Magpie Goose * Major Mitchell's Cockatoo * Masked Lapwing * Mindanao Lorikeet * New Guinean Eclectus Parrot * Orange-fronted Fruit Dove * Pacific Black Duck * Pink-eared Duck * Plumed Whistling Duck * Rainbow Lorikeet * Red-rumped Parrot * Red-tailed Black Cockatoo * Red-winged Parrot * Southern Cassowary * Star Finch * Straw-necked Ibis * Tasmanian Magpie * Tawny Frogmouth * Wompoo Fruit Dove * Yellow-bibbed Lory * Zebra Finch Mammals * Common Brushtail Possum * Common Wombat * Eastern Quoll * New Guinean Short-beaked Echidna * Queensland Koala * Red Kangaroo * Red-necked Wallaby * Sugar Glider * Tasmanian Devil * Platypus Wild West Invertebrates * Arizona Stripetail Scorpion (Hoffmannius spinigerus) * Mexican Redknee Tarantula (Brachypelma smithi) Amphibians * Colorado River Toad (Incilius alvarius) Reptiles * Common Chuckwalla (Sauromalus ater) * Common Collared Lizard (Crotaphytus collaris) * Desert Horned Lizard (Phrynosoma platyrhinos) * Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus adamanteus) * Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) * Sinaloan Milk Snake (Lampropeltis triangulum sinaloae) * Texas Tortoise (Gopherus berlandieri) * Western Fence Lizard (Sceloporus occidentalis) Birds * American Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos canadensis) * Black Phoebe (Sayornis nigricans) * Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia) * California Quail (Callipepla californica) * Gila Woodpecker (Melanerpes uropygialis) * Greater Prairie Chicken (Tympanuchus cupido) * Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) * Harris's Hawk (Parabuteo unicinctus harrisi) * House Finch (Haemorhous mexicanus) * Mexican Yellow Grosbeak (Pheucticus chrysopeplus) * Painted Bunting (Passerina ciris) * Steller's Jay (Cyanocitta stelleri) * Thick-billed Parrot (Rhynchopsitta pachyrhyncha) * Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura aura) * Western Bluebird (Sialia mexicana) Mammals * Black-tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) * Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) * Coyote (Canis latrans mearnsi) * Desert Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis nelsoni) * Merriam's Kangaroo-rat (Dipodomys merriami) * Ring-tailed Cat (Bassariscus astutus) * Swift Fox (Vulpes velox) Camel Farm Mammals * Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) * Dromedary Camel (Camelus dromedarius) * Saharan Dorcas Gazelle (Gazella dorcas) * Somali Wild Ass (Equus africanus somaliensis) The Mummy's Temple Reptiles * Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) * European Common Gecko (Tarentola mauritanica) * Fringe-fingered Lizard (Acanthodactylus scutellatus) * Hardun (Stellagama stellio) * Ornate Mastigure (Uromastyx ornata) * Saharan Horned Viper (Cerastes cerastes) * Sandfish (Scincus scincus) * Saw-scaled Viper (Echis carinatus) Birds * Chestnut-bellied Sandgrouse (Pterocles exustus) * Egyptian Vulture (Neophron percnopterus) * Lanner Falcon (Falco biarmicus) Mammals * Arabian Sand Cat (Felis margarita harrisoni) * Asian Garden Dormouse (Eliomys melanurus) * Common Gundi (Ctenodactylus gundi) * Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) * Greater Egyptian Jerboa (Jaculus orientalis) * Pale Gerbil (Gerbillus perpallidus)